


the fbi agent behind the monitor

by scrxamitout



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is kind of a stalker, Alternate Universe, CFO Sam, Crack, F/F, FBI Alex, I guess ????, attempted humor, the agent behind the monitor meme bassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrxamitout/pseuds/scrxamitout
Summary: Alex Danvers is an agent of the FBI, Sam is the CFO of L-Corp. Alex is the FBI agent in Sam’s monitor.





	the fbi agent behind the monitor

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooooo this is crap I'm sorry but I just couldn't get it off my head

 

 

The FBI controls computers. That’s true. Plain and simple, but it’s not like they control everyone. However it’s not like every person in the planet has a FBI agent designated for them. The CFO of one of the most important corporations was, one of the only ones who had a FBI agent for her and only for her. And that one was Alex Danvers.

Probably the fact that her sister was dating the actual CEO of L-Corp and now CatCo was why Alex was named for this job, but she really didn’t care. It’s not like with a broken leg after their last rodeo she can do something else. And besides, she prefers the beauty CFO before her sister’s girlfriend. God knows what kind of sexting is reading Winn, the one appoint as the CEO agent.

The first day at her new task it goes easy, Alex reads the night researches that Sam has made in Google. Nothing out of the normal, _where to buy soccer equipment_ and _can dogs eat almonds_. Alex smiles and start going through the chats Arias had that morning.

**Ruby**

_Mom, have you seen my socks? I left them in my room last night_

_Did you left them somewhere up? You know Laika always takes your socks._

_I told you not to leave them on the floor._

_Laika took them, I’m washing them, take another pair._

_Also, stop texting to me, you can just come downstairs._

Alex laughs; Laika was a very active dog. Kara has been talking about how much she likes the little animal, and how Lena and her where planning to become three with an addition of a little puppy. Even through, the brunette said she had enough puppy eyes with the blonde.

 _If Kara was a dog she would probably be a golden retriever,_ the FBI agent thinks for herself.

Winn enters the room, smiling to Alex and sits in his computer. Alex turns back to see what Miss Arias is up to.

She feels kind of bad. She knows she’s doing this for how much power L-Corp has, and how much damage Sam could do if she changes something in a minimal direction, but at the same time she knows some of this for not saying every part of this is private. She decides not to open another Ruby chat; she’s not going to spy a mother/child relationship.

Alex knows that when Sam gets to L-Corp the video will activate. There were reasons why the FBI never filmed in a house, or with the phone. Some issues where just private and should be. Alex receives the notification of Sam getting a text from Lena.

“Hey Winn, I’ll check the chat, you look for another thing” Alex notifies as Winn turns to watch Alex.

“If it is a text about how Lena couldn’t find a place to buy Kara pizza at 2am, you are going to give me fifty bucks, deal?”

“Deal.”

Alex opens the chat.

**Lee**

_Can you believe that there is no pizza place open at 4am?_

_I mean,_

_Sometime people get late from their works why wouldn’t there be a pizza place at 4am_

_Maybe because nobody eats pizza at 4am?_

_Btw, why was Kara at work at 4am?_

_How do you know it was for Kara?_

_She was in ace reporter duty, and it took a little too long_

_You don’t eat pizza, Lee_

_Also please see this_

_I SCREAMED_

                Alex started downloading the archive Sam sent, while smiling at Winn “It was at 4am, not 2.”

Winn rolls his eyes and goes back to his computer. At the same time Alex starts reading the archive. It’s an screenshot, she’s almost sure but she can’t exactly say from what social media app it is.

It says in black letters and a white background _‘you fools thinking that all of you get your own fbi agent to vent to. your own fbi agent? in this economy? tsk tsk’._ Alex just stars at the joke. Not laughing just confused. God, this must be the only country in the world where people made fun of the FBI and the economy in just one joke.

**Lee**

_Sam_

_How often should I tell you_

_That adding “in this economy?” at the end of a sentence_

_Does NOT make is a good joke_

_?_

_In this economy…_

_At least more than one_

_I’m blocking you_

_I swear_

_But then you will probably broke my company_

_And in this economy I can’t let you do that_

_HA! See_

_It works_

_It doesn’t_

_I’m out_

_Text me when you get to L-Corp_

Alex smiles at the innocent chat. It makes her feel kind of guilty. But at the same time she guesses that Lena and Sam probably know they are being controlled. Or so she hopes. However Alex feels bad for violate the privacy of the CFO. Even though she’s not going to do that forever, and she knows it, it’s not a nice job.

She met Sam a while ago, when Lena invited her to a dinner. It was probably just because Maggie had just broken up with her, but she went anyways by the brunette’s promise of good wine maybe a terror film and no kissing in the table. God, she hated when Kara and Lena made that. She found not only the Luthor’s promises, she also found the new CFO. Sam was kind-of-like Lena. Really intelligent and stronger than she ever thought she could be, and she was a FBI agent.

She was still thinking when the video popped up in her monitor, she was watching at Arias and she definitely had forgotten how beauty she was. Soft dyed curls framed her face, and powerful hazel chocolate eyes. She could swear that Sam was staring at her and not to a computer, and that made her heart skip a beat. Sam stared at the camera, she was sure.

“Look, FBI agent in my computer, I will not tape the camera because I don’t really want to go and search for a tape or whatever, but if you ever take a screenshot of me without make up, it’ll be bad for you” Sam laughed and Alex couldn’t stop a smile.

She really never really realized how dorky the other woman was. She was almost sure that it was because she was sad and drowning her sorrows in really expensive wine and sushi, but it could also be because Sam was probably like Lena, a fake security outside, and a cinnamon roll inside. Maybe Sam really had a lot of walls up she wasn’t showing. Or so she could think before watching the woman talk to investors —anonymous investors, she couldn’t see their faced at least, but they really sounded like old white misogynist man— all morning.

Something in her was so cold, so formal. But at the same time she saw Sam smiling at a puppy GIF. She saw  the CFO talking in a hard stone cold voice to one employed who _really_ fucked some numbers and now their actions needed to be re-evaluate, and half an hour later she saw how she was practically dancing in her chair because she found where to buy a new soccer shirt to Ruby.

Definitely when Sam left the office, Alex feels kind of sad. She thinks it’s because it’s boring to just read her. But she gets it, she really does. At her job Sam knows she’s being observed, she deserves her intimacy too.

Alex opens the chat Sam is having with Lena.

**Lee**

_Dinner? Tomorrow night?_

_Ruby is going to have a sleepover at one friend’s house_

_Better, you can come alone_

_I’m nervous_

_And anxious_

_And I need to talk to someone or I’m going to have a heart attack_

_What happened?_

_Oh please tell me that you don’t have another condom stuck in_

                Alex really wanted to stop reading there, but she had a duty. Also she never thought about that happening to Lena. Maybe they could watch _Love, Rosie_ together one day and say something. Oh that was a really good idea.

**Lee**

_First of all it happened one time_

_And that was Jack’s fault_

_But it’s not that this time_

_Then? What is it?_

_It’s nothing about sex, right?_

_Because I don’t want to hear how Kara almost fainted watching you eating an oyster_

_God_

_I’m not eating an oyster never again in my life_

_That traumatized me_

_Yeah right_

_No sex_

_I brought a ring_

_I’m proposing to Kara_

                Alex jaw dropped. Lena Luthor, _the_ Lena Luthor was going to propose to her sister. The owner of the big international L-Corp. The last Luthor. Kara was going to be basically billionaire, if not more. Kara was going to be more than happy. God bless Lena, the only woman who Alex could trust Kara with.

She smiled and told Winn a little goodbye. She decided to go to her apartment, get full hours of sleep and then go back tomorrow. She was sure that Sam won’t be getting into any kind of trouble. She could see the good in Sam, just as Kara described how she didn’t care about Lena having so much power. Alex trusts Sam, and she doesn’t care about how much power the CFO is having because she knows the good in Sam.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex was sitting all day in the FBI computer. If it wasn’t for Sam she probably wouldn’t show up, but she really wanted to see the brunette. It’s weird, and she felt like a stalker so she decided giving the woman some space. She just watched the video and checked what the woman was doing if she was doing a weird face, or if she was laughing. Alex really liked how this woman laughed; it just seemed so honest, so true.

  _Do I like Sam?_ Is the thought that is all day in her mind. At one point, she gets to the conclusion that she probably didn’t knew the woman enough, but she would try to if she had the chance. Maybe she could ask Lena to make her the favor of planning a date or something. She knew that Lena once told that Sam was the one who offer Lena the possibility of not being straight. Lena never thought it was a chance until Sam opened her eyes. The only thing Alex knew for her favor was that Sam used to date women. And the FBI agent behind the monitor of the CFO really wished it was the case.

It was almost seven when Sam left L-Corp, and Alex decided to be a little longer today, so maybe she could enter late tomorrow. She knew J’onn would understand, because she never took a vacation and this time she could swear that her leg really hurts.

But when eight came by, the FBI agent didn’t want to leave.

**Lee.**

_Hey_

_Lee_

_Where are you?_

_Did you forget?_

_Are you okay?_

_Leeeeeeeeeee_

_Luthor_

_Little Luthor_

_God if you don’t show up…_

_I’m worried Lee_

_Sorry Sam_

_I can’t go_

_Kara found the ring_

_And she stolen it_

_And she proposed_

_And right now we are you know_

_I swear I’m sorry but she doesn’t want to let me go tonight_

_Fiancé things I guess_

_I’ll make it up I swear_

_Love you a lot_

Alex could felt the disappointment in Sam. She read how the woman was trying to be with Lena as much as she could because she had other responsibilities. _It’s your chance Alex_ a little voice said in her head.

Alex took her coat and stopped a taxi. In less than ten minutes she was on the restaurant, and could see Sam with a tight red dress. The FBI agent cursed for only wear a black pair of skinny jeans and a white button shirt. And a cast. God she really hate that cast.

“Hey Sam” she talked softly, trying to not surprise the brunette.

“Hi Alex, what are you doing here?”

“Just thought about having a dinner, it’s not like I can do a lot with this cast on.”

_Oh god I’m rambling like Kara!_

“My date dumped me and I have already opened this bottle of wine… Do you want to have dinner with me?” Sam smiled at Alex.

“Are you asking me for a date?” Alex sat in the chair in front of Sam.

“Are you accepting?”

“Well, if there is one thing I like better than good wine is a good company from a beauty girl.”

Sam smiled wildly.

 _Thank you cast and FBI_ Alex thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, please leave kudos and comments, constructive critism is really appreciatted


End file.
